More Song-Shots
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: Yep, I'm doing another challenge... here's more drabbles! Warning: One bad word... not sure if it merits a T rating though... better safe then sorry :D


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... to lazy to write more about disclaiming... all songs go to other people that aren't me, characters aren't mine... blah blah blah

**Just Give me a Reason  
**Merlin

The pain. It was all that Merlin felt. His heart was stolen, broken. Then he was damaged, he needed a reason. He wondered if he could learn to love again, but he was broken. He wasn't fine, his destiny pressed down on his shoulders. He forgot how to love, his friend becoming more like his master. There was scars on his heart, he was collecting dust.

Maybe, in the end, he'll come clean, for he just wanted a second when was just bent and not broken, a second when he knew he was able to learn to love again. It was written in the stars, on the scars of his heart, that he could learn to love again.

And when he realized that he was just bent, Merlin rejoiced. For he had healed his King, and realized how close he came to losing him.

**Impossible  
**Percy Jackson

She was drowning, he was dying. Someone told them to take caution when it comes to love. It was his mistake, an illusion, their mistake. Nothing was going to be the same between them.

Her trust was broken, his heart was broken. And now, everything is gone and they were done embarrassing each other.

They were happy, now all their scars are open. It was impossible, now it is not. It had happened.

Everything was gone, he remembered years ago, someone told them they should take caution when it comes to love, and they did. They were happy, now their hearts are broken.

He died and she wept.

**Hall of Fame  
**Merlin

He was the greatest, but no one knew it. He was the world, the war. He was the clock, he could move and mountain and break rocks. And he stood in the hall of fame, everyone knew his name.

He could walk through hell with a smile. He did for his people and his pride. His country and his name. The world knew his name, and he burned with the brightest flame.

She was a champion, she was a politian she was a believer, she was a true seeker. She was a believer. She stood in the hall of fame, the world knew her name.

Yeah, they were the greatest, they were best, and they stood in the hall of fame. They burnt with the brightest flames, Emrys, The Once and Future King and Queen and the Witch.

**Stereo Love  
**Chronicles of Narnia

She didn't want to be another one, but she was. She paid for the things she never did. Love slipped through her fingers.

He can fix it, he still loved her. He paid for the things he never did. He didn't want to let go of her. Whatever happened to him? He is hiding inside.

Can she promise she won't let go? How can he make it feel so real? They can't deny they've blown the other's mind.

She doesn't want to be another one. He can fix it, whatever happened to them? He has tried. She needs him more than anything. Don't ask him why.

And Queen Susan smiled at the ex-King's reincarnation. "Hello Caspian." She whispered, the man looked at her, his eyes lighting up in surprise.

"Susan!" He shouted and walked up. She met him half-way and they hugged.

It was the year twenty-thirteen.

**What Makes You Beautiful  
**Merlin

She is insecure, and he doesn't know what for. She turns heads when she walks through the door and being the way the she is enough.

She lights up his world like no one else, but she doesn't know that she is beautiful. If only you could see what he does, and he looks at her and can't believe.

So come on, he doesn't know why she is being shy. Everyone in the room can see it, Freya doesn't she is beautiful.

If only she can see what Merlin could, she'll understand why he wanted her so desperately.

She lights up his world like nobody else. The way she flips her hair makes him overwhelmed, but when she smiled at the ground, it isn't hard to tell, she doesn't know she is beautiful.

Freya is insecure.

And she lights up Merlin's world like no one else.

**Glad you Came  
**Harry Potter

The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same.

"You cast a spell on me." Ron said to her.

"You've hit me like the sky fell on me." Hermione shot back.

Our universe will never be the same. And he took her hand, the time is slipping away, stay with him. He wanted to make her glad she came.

"Yes!" The screech resounded through the halls of the castle.

And then they kissed, the engagement ring on her finger twinkling merrily.

**Its Time  
**Merlin

Merlin bit his lip his head bowed and King Arthur, the once and Future King looked at him in confusion. "I have magic."

Arthur blinked before he smiled. "I know."

_Don't hold back, I don't want to let you down, I don't want to leave this place, the city never sleeps. _

Merlin stared. "What?"

_Its time to begin. Now don't you understand? I'm never going to change who I am. _

"I've known for a long time."

_Don't look back. _

Emrys blinked in surprise before he smiled. "Really?"

_I am never going to change who I am. Now I understand this road has never looked so lonely. _

The king grinned. "Of course. And I understand."

_Now don't you understand? _

Emrys smiled, his golden magic sweeping around the two, king and warlock. "I can never change who I am."

_I can never change who I am. _

"And I don't want you to." The Once and Future King replied and Emrys rejoiced.

_It's time to begin, now can you understand? I can never change who I am. _

**Daylight**  
Merlin

King Arthur looked at her, the queen. "I need to hold you." He whispered. Guinevere smiled and wrapped her arms around and he held her like his life depended on it. "We knew this day will come, but when the daylight comes I'll have to go." He whispered.

Guinevere looked at him "You will, and this is our last glance. And when the daylight comes."

"I'll be back," King Arthur promised his Queen softly kissing her nose.

_And then it turned to memories. For the daylight came. _

**Alice's Theme (2010)  
**Merlin

_Oh Arthur where have you been. _

A baby cried. A mother died. Magic came.

_What have you seen? Please, Arthur!_

The baby grew into a young man, a daughter came into play, a Father became mad with grief, an old friend came.

_No time for tears today._

Memories came back, the daughter became closer to the man and her old friend, and old lovers came alive.

_And how will you find your way? _

The father found out the secret, anger and fear came. The young man made his old friend flee.

_Arthur. _

A voice in his head made the Prince sit up his bed.

_Merlin! Have you seen Merlin? _

The prince disobeyed orders from his father, the physician, his lover, his sister and even his friend's love (although none of the three girls disapprove really, they knew the warlock could take care of himself). He took his horse and road, his head swiveling this way and that.

_So much to gain. So much to lose. _

"Merlin!" The Prince shouted, trying to find his ageless warlock. "Merlin, where are you?"

_Did someone pull you by the hand? _

"Arthur!" The warlock cried.

The prince let out a sigh of relief when he saw him. "You idiot Merlin, you have magic!"

Merlin chuckled and limped over to the prince who slung his arm around him. "Magic doesn't fix all things Arthur. I'm rubbish at self healing too."

_So many doors, how do you choose? _

**The Edge of Glory  
**Merlin

_It's hard to feel no rush. I'm going to run with you. _

Merlin grabbed Arthur's outstretched hand.

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. _

The king pulled the warlock up, straining himself and Merlin grabbed the edge.

_The edge, the edge, the edge. _

The servant dug his feet into the side of the cliff, swinging one leg onto the land, trying to calm the pounding of his heart as the King collapsed beside him.

After a moment they both broke into hysterical laughter.

_I'm on the edge with you. _

The two friends went back, unaware that that was the beginning of the golden age.

**Author's Note: **I probably would have done more but… I'm too lazy. :P Yeah, I cheated with Alice's Theme… a little. But seriously, do you know how hard it is to understand the bloody lyrics?

I'm also going to make a one-shot with the whole song in it with more description in it. Probably. After I start that HG-Merlin crossover.

I almost had Susan die, again, but decided against it. :P And don't ask me why I reincarnated them… maybe I'll write something like that in the future…


End file.
